Heart of Sand
by Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior
Summary: He's a considered a demon. She may be the only person in the entire village that doesn't see him that way though. So, what happens when two powerful shinobi meet? Do we want to find out?


**~Heart of Sand~**

**_~Chapter 1: Chunin Exams~_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charcters of Naruto, trust me if I did, I'd probably be rich, but I'm not so, there._**

Today was like any other day, boring and uneventful. My daily routine mostly consisted of waking up, eating, going out, training, eating, break, more training, go home, eat, sleep. Yeah, it was pretty boring. At the moment, me and my squadmates were sitting around ina clearing in the forest just outside of Konoha.

You see, my squad consisted of me, my sensei, and two guys. My sensei's name is Riki Harako. My name is Sashira Hisei, and my two knucklehead squadmates names are Makoto Hiroshi and Yokio Seiko. Makoto had black hair with very dark blue highlights (which are natural) and he had light blue eyes. Yokio had light brown hair, with golden brown eyes. My sensei, Riki, had silvery-white hair, with very light blue streaks, and pale golden eyes.

Sometimes, I wonder how these two boneheads I calll friends managed to become genin. Heck, I wonder how they managed to graduate from the acadamy. I'm not saying they're stupid (although they do act pretty stupid sometimes), but they're seriously reckless. Well, I would say I could be pretty reckless, too, but at least I had more common sense than them. But we make a really good team, and they're skills are pretty good when they focus.

"Hey!" Called a very familiar voice. I turned to see Naruto, and his squad running up to us.

"Hey, Naruto! What's up?" I greeted, moving over for the three other genin to sit next to us.

"Not much." He replied. Suddenly, I remembered somehing my parents had told from the night before.

"Hey, guys! Did you know the Chunin Exams are coming up next week?" I asked. This earned me the 'wtf, what you talking about' looks.

"Seriously! YES!" Yokio yelled. Makoto and I just laughed at this.

"Seriously. I think we're pretty good. This would be the second time we're entering." Makoto said, trying to calm himself down."Calm down, Yokio. You're going to blow a brain cell." He said, looking up at the 13 year-old, who looked like he could probably run about several laps around the clearing.

"As if he has a brain cell to blow." I mumbled. Makoto,Sakura and Naruto laughed at this, while Sasuke just smirked.

"What a good friend you are." Yokio grumbled. Right then, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and about 6 other people came out of nowhere.

**A/N: I'm going to make it a little AU, just to keep it interesting. Ok, keep reading.**

"Hello, people!" I greeted, smiling.

"Hi, Sashira!" Kiba greeted, smiling at me. Great. Of all the guys sitting (or standing) in this clearing, Kiba and Lee were probably the ones I would try to avoid. No offence, but they honestly creep me out. They apparently have a huge crush on me. It was very... wierd.

"Hey, who are these six?" I asked, ignoring Kiba and Lee, who were basically, and almost literally, drooling.

"Oh, yeah, we should introduce you. These are genin from the Sand village." Neji explained. "These three are the Kazekage's kids, Temeri, Kankuro and Gaara." He introduced. The girl, Temari, had dirty blnde hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be the oldest. Kankuro had brown eyes, not sure what his hair colour is, considering he was wearing a hood. I'm going to assume he is the middle child. The last one, Gaara, had red hair and pale green eyes. **(I'm not going to mention anything else about the three of them, because I'm going assume you all know they look like)**

"Yeah, these other three are Amarante Kin, Haruko Mitsu, and Keitaro Maro." Tenten finished. Amarante, which is a girl, had light brown hair, wiht golden highlights, and light blue eyes. Haruko,which is a boy,had dark brown hair with dark red highlights and his eyes were hazel. The last one, Keitaro, who's a boy, had black hair with stormy dark blue-green eyes.

"Let me guess, you're here for the Chunin Exams?" I inquired, slightly smirking.

"Yes." Was the reply i got from the ever-so-silent Gaara, who just looked at me. A couple hours passed by, and we all got to know each other a little better. Gaara stayed out of the conversation, and didn't really say anything. So, his siblings told us the story of their lives. Everyone seemed to get along nicely.

Soon, I notice Gaara disappear off somewhere. So, quietly and stealthily, I silently got up, and disappeared after him. It was easy tracking him, and just as easy concealing my chakra. I just hope he hasn't gone far.

From what Temari and Kankuro told us, he was jinchuriki. He had the one-tails sealed inside of him. And from what they told us about what he went through, I wasn't surprised if he wasn't able to trust anyone. Its sad, no one should have to go through something like that, no matter what. He is still human, anyway, it's not completely his fault.

It didn't take me long to catch up to him. He was sitting alone (no duh) with his back turned to me. He didn't look up when I quietly, took a couple steps closer. Suddnely, there was a growing pain in my shoulder-blades. Damn, I didn't think _it _would emerge this early. I gazed up at the sky to see the stars had already came out, and the full moon hung in the sky. I bit my lip, trying hard not to make a sound as I contiued to creep up behind Gaara. Finally, I turned over, not completely. When I took a close look at him, I realized he was partially turned over, too. It didn't take long for the wings to come out of my shoulder-blades, and for the fangs to come out. I made sure my fangs weren't completely visible before going any closer to Gaara.

When I finally came within arms length of him, sand came up, and almost hit me. If I hadn't flewn up fast enough, I probably would've been killed.

I looked at him, to see him looking at me with a look of surprise, cofusion, and uncertainty. I smiled, slowly landing few feet away from him.

"Hey." I greeted, my voice barely a whisper.

"Why?" He asked, right off the bat.

"Why what? Why'd I follow you or why do I have wings?" I replied with aquestion.

"Both"

"Well, I'm not completely sure why I followed you, and as for the wings, you can blame Sora for this." I explained.

"Who?" He asked.

"Sora, he's the demon that lives inside of me. A real pain in the neck if you ask me." I replied.

"Oh, -" He started, but I cut him off.

"Don't explain, I think I have an idea of what's going on with you." I said.

**'Man, why are we hanging around him? I'm not really fond of Shukaku, you know!'**Came a voice from in my head, although I think Gaara heard it, too, because now, he's looking at me all wierd.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

**'Yeah, as a jinchuriki, he can hear me. No one alse can, I thought we covered this already!'**Sora growled. **'That means, you can hear their biju talk,too, like how he hears me telling you all this!'**

"Right,ok. Now, shut up, I get enough of you every other moment of the day." I snapped. With that I looked over at Gaara to see that he was just looking at me.

"So, why did you follow me exactly?" He asked. I didn't know what to say exactly. I stood there for a while, before I finally knew what I was going to say.


End file.
